


Возвращение домой

by ussknrt



Category: Naruto
Genre: AU, Drama, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-29
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:41:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25590745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ussknrt/pseuds/ussknrt
Summary: Саске было очень сложно отказаться от своих чувств, но возвращаться к ним будет ещё сложнее.
Relationships: Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto
Kudos: 3





	Возвращение домой

Шумный город давит на виски и заставляет бежать от своих мыслей, окружая толпой людей. Дождь заливает все щели, крупными каплями падает на асфальт и плечи, пробирается за шиворот и холодит кожу, в конечном итоге длинными вьющимися дорожками добегая до конца спины. Люди не смотрят по сторонам, чуть ли не врезаясь друг в друга. Время идёт, а этот город совершенно не меняется. Порой кажется, что не меняется вообще ничего. Всё стоит на месте, даже воспоминания ледяными лезвиями продолжают резать изнутри.

Саске морщится от резко нахлынувших чувств и отмахивается от них, будто они являются чем-то материальным. Он спотыкается об них, идёт почти по лезвию, боясь потерять себя в потоке мыслей. Лишние мысли и чувства - последнее, что сейчас нужно ему. Он не хочет снова утонуть в них, потеряться, запутаться и никогда больше не выбраться. Он в прошлый раз еле выкарабкался, но в этот раз уже не выйдет - слишком крепко в небо вцепятся воспоминания. Не отпустят так просто, без потерь. Требуешь пощады - иди на большие жертвы. По-другому теперь никак. 

Учиха заворачивает вправо и останавливается на несколько секунд, смотря вверх. Наруто, должно быть, по-прежнему живёт на седьмом этаже. Он же обещал другу не уезжать, а перед этим клялся, что не даёт обещаний.  
Незнакомая девушка выходит из подъезда, а Саске еле успевает забежать в него, пока дверь не закрылась.  
Поднимаясь по лестнице, он уже начинает сомневаться в правильности своих действий. По достижению пятого этажа в мозг закрадываются мысли о том, что у Узумаки уже может быть семья: человек, который его понимает и принимает таким, какой он есть, а ещё может есть дети. Так, кажется, должно быть правильно. Хотя сам Наруто всегда с улыбкой на лице говорил, что единственный человек, который его понимает, - Саске.  
Саске, который сейчас поднимает руку вверх и замирает, боясь позвонить в звонок.

А вдруг дома нет никого? Или Наруто не сдержал своё обещание и уехал? Уехал подальше от воспоминаний, от дурных мыслей. Уехал к мечте, к возможностям и нормальной жизни. Без Саске. 

Саске наконец решается сделать хоть что-то, но вместо того, чтобы позвонить в звонок, сильно стучит в дверь, сглатывая застрявший в горле ком.

«Как же страшно»

Буквально через несколько секунд дверь открывается и у Учихи пропадает дар речи, ведь прямо перед ним такой знакомый и родной Наруто - стоит и хмурится, задерживая дыхание. 

— Саске? — блондин явно удивлён появлению старого друга, — Что ты тут делаешь? — вопрос выходит резким и грубым, интонация голоса режет по сердцу, отчего Учиха быстро сглатывает и облизывает губы.

— Привет.

Наруто делает вдох и медленно выдыхает, проходясь быстрым взглядом по другу. Не верит, не признаёт. 

Мелкая дрожь с каплей надежды проходит по телу Саске, когда Узумаки отходит в сторону, пуская его в свою квартиру. 

Внутри пахнет чем-то приятным, родным. Из комнаты напротив входа слышно работающий телевизор: Наруто снова смотрит шоу про спорт. Тепло как-то резко обдаёт тело, захватывает в свой плен и не отпускает, будто намекая на то, что можно расслабиться и не переживать.  
Слышно звук чайника, который оповещает о том, что можно либо пить чай, либо опять заваривать лапшу. У Саске в голове проносятся мысли о том, что друг всегда любил лапшу. А также проносятся и мысли о том, что он здесь лишний. В жизни друга и без участия Учихи всё прекрасно. 

— Разувайся и проходи на кухню,— раздаётся за спиной сразу после звука закрывающейся двери. 

Саске не медлит и проходит за Наруто, пытаясь выбросить кашу из мыслей, чтобы диалог получился полноценным и адекватным, чтобы он в итоге не закончился на ноте «Может Быть В Другой Раз Поговорим. Проваливай». 

Пока Учиха пытается скрыться от своего волнения и усаживается на стул, Узумаки заваривает чай, ставит две кружки на стол, достаёт печенье и, не поворачиваясь, спрашивает:

— Печенье будешь?

В ответ ему прилетает только «Угу», потому что сказать по поводу печенья больше нечего.  
Проходит буквально секунда и на столе оказывается упаковка печенья, а напротив Саске - явно потерянный Наруто. 

— Так что ты тут делаешь? 

— Я... Я хочу с тобой поговорить,— брюнет и сам не понимает, почему так боится начинать диалог.

— Ого, тебе удалось меня удивить. Ты, оказывается, умеешь решать что-то словами через рот, а не просто сбегать! - чуть ли не кричит блондин, в упор глядя в глаза друга. Кажется, впервые за шесть лет в его глазах можно увидеть столько боли и злости одновременно. 

— Наруто. Послушай...

Узумаки резко выставляет руку перед собой, почти сразу резко её опуская, чтобы перебить Саске:

— Это ты меня послушай, Учиха Саске. Ты пропал на шесть лет, сбежал! Шесть лет, Саске! Я с ума сходил, не находил себе места, переживал за тебя... Я шесть лет думал, что сделал что-то не так,— в горле пересыхает, но блондин продолжает говорить. — И тут ты явился. Спустя столько лет. Всё, что я хочу сейчас услышать... Извинись, Учиха. Просто извинись.

У Саске во второй раз за последние десять минут пропадает дар речи. Он стеклянным взглядом смотрит перед собой и нервно сглатывает, подбирая слова. 

— Наруто... Прошу, прости меня за то, что я бросил тебя. Бросил нас. Прости за то, что позволил себе причинить тебе такую боль, хотя сам до этого клялся, что никому никогда не позволю обидеть тебя. Мне жаль, но ты же знаешь, что я не мог поступить иначе. 

Ножки стула с противным скрипом проезжаются по полу, когда Наруто встаёт, чтобы в следующую секунду сесть ближе к Учихе. 

Вокруг всё будто замирает. Даже телевизор из комнаты не слышно. Брюнет может услышать только тяжёлое дыхание друга. 

— Как там Мадара и Сакура? Как брат? - Узумаки пытается направить диалог в более спокойное русло, чтобы не началась крупная ссора. 

— Мадара в порядке, открыл больницу - после этого его жизнь сразу пошла в гору. К нему же на работу устроилась Сакура. Думаю, она быстрее всех дойдёт до хирурга... Уж очень она умна для своих лет! — на лице Саске появляется улыбка, когда он вспоминает слова подруги о том, что он болван, который не пошёл в медицинский. — А Итачи... У него всё, кажется, лучше всех. Живёт с женой, работает в филиале отца, помогает маме на даче по выходным. В общем, живёт свою лучшую жизнь.

— А как ты? — Узумаки спрашивает с ещё большим интересом, а Саске готов поклясться, что на словах о жене Итачи он видел страх в его глазах.

— Как и раньше, если честно. Просыпаюсь, делаю дела, ложусь спать. Вот уже на протяжении шести лет живу один, по выходным тоже помогаю матери или заезжаю к Мадаре, — Учиха тяжело вздыхает. — Не думай, что я забыл тебя, Наруто. Я каждый чёртов день просыпался и засыпал с мыслями о тебе. Я жил этими мыслями, поэтому и посмел так нагло ворваться в твою, кажется, нормальную жизнь.

Наруто усмехается и подпирает голову рукой, смотря то на Саске, то в стену. 

— Во-первых, меня невозможно забыть! Во-вторых, моя жизнь после... — Наруто заикается, — После твоего ухода - череда неудач и внутренних скандалов. Я каждый раз искал тебя взглядом в толпе, прекрасно зная, что ты за сотни километров отсюда, — к концу голос срывается и блондин вздыхает, взъерошивая волосы. 

За окном раздаётся гром и парням кажется, что окна вот-вот разобьются. Людей на улице, наверное, уже и в помине нет. Слишком холодно и сыро, да и гроза как обычно не вовремя.  
Чай медленно остывает, превращаясь в невкусную тёмную жижу, которую невозможно пить. 

Саске вдруг задумывается о том, что они с Наруто могли бы быть счастливы. И если бы он только знал, как сильно будет страдать и убиваться из-за их оборванной связи.  
А ведь они могли бы просыпаться и засыпать вместе, дарить друг другу заботу и любовь - тут кто как умеет. У Учихи всегда были проблемы с выражением положительных эмоций, он не чувствовал себя полностью настоящим из-за этого, но Наруто всегда повторял, что у него обязательно всё получится. И правда - он был готов учиться для Узумаки, только для него. Теперь же они вынуждены сидеть на этой серой кухне и напряжённо молчать, не подбирая нужных слов. 

Они могли не обрывать связь, как просил Наруто; могли продолжать общаться и в конечном итоге уже давно были бы вместе. Они же сильные, они бы смогли выдержать любое расстояние и любые препятствия. Но Саске, как обычно, решает за других. 

— У меня никого нет.

Слова друга вырывают Саске из потока мыслей и он теряется на секунду, поднимая взгляд на Наруто.

— Что?

— Ты уже минуты две рассматриваешь мои пальцы, Саске. Кольца нет, если тебе так интересно, — Наруто начинает смеяться и встаёт. Он делает так во время разговора только в те моменты, когда начинает переживать, а ещё если диалог заходит в тупик. Надо же, какое совпадение, тут всё вместе. 

— Я скучал. 

Одновременно со словами Саске за окном раздаётся очередной раскат грома, который сопровождается мурашками на теле Учихи. За его спиной раздаётся нервных смех, который тут же утихает.

— Я тоже скучал по тебе. 

Допивать чай смысла давно нет, а начинать есть печенье - не лучшая идея в данной ситуации, поэтому Учиха медленно встаёт и подходит к Наруто, останавливаясь на довольно большом расстоянии от последнего. Подойти ближе и оказаться совсем рядом с родным человеком кажется непозволительной роскошью, приходится стоять и ждать чего-то. 

Долго ждать не приходится, потому что буквально через секунду Наруто разворачивается и подлетает к Саске, обнимая его так крепко, как только может. Они так скучали друг по другу. Они так много упустили.  
Саске теряется на секунду, но потом всё-таки обнимает друга в ответ, прижимая его ещё ближе к себе. Отчаяние и радость буквально разрывают его на части, он готов отдать всё, чтобы стоять и обниматься с Узумаки ещё чуть-чуть.  
Радость длится недолго - Наруто отстраняется и как-то странно отшатывается, опуская взгляд. Сразу после этого слышится всхлип и брюнет нервно сглатывает, пытаясь справиться с замешательством. Он делает самое правильное на свой взгляд — снова обнимает Наруто, зарываясь носом в его волосы и поглаживая рукой по затылку. 

— Я вернулся, Наруто. Я не оставлю тебя снова, не поступлю так отвратительно ещё раз. Я сделаю всё, чтобы ты был счастлив. Чтобы мы были счастливы, слышишь? — раздаётся тяжёлый вздох и на спину Учихи ложатся руки. — Прости меня за всё. Я люблю тебя, Наруто Узумаки. Если бы ты только знал, как сильно я люблю тебя. 

Дождь на улице утихает и остаётся только свежесть с каплями воды на различных поверхностях. Люди могут снова выйти на улицу и направляться по своим делам.

— И я люблю тебя, Учиха Саске. Наконец-то ты дома. 

Остывший чай теряет свой смысл, так и оставаясь на столе до следующего утра, когда Наруто всё-таки решает вылить его, а Саске в это время думает о том, что этот день они полностью посвятят друг другу. 

— Саске, как думаешь, тебе подойдёт фамилия Узумаки? Саске Узумаки... Круто звучит! Или лучше оставить Учиха? 

Брюнет хмыкает, пытаясь скрыть улыбку. Они уже два года не могут решить вопрос с фамилией Саске после свадьбы. 

— Как ты вообще относишься к двойным фамилиям? Учиха-Узумаки? Узумаки-Учиха? Саске Учиха-Узумаки! Всё, решено! И у меня будет двойная фамилия - Наруто Узумаки-Учиха! — Наруто подходит к Саске и обнимает его со спины, улыбаясь своей самой красивой улыбкой.

Если честно, у Наруто самая красивая улыбка на свете. Наруто сам по себе самый красивый на свете. И Саске не может удержаться от комплиментов каждый раз, когда расцеловывает лицо любимого. 

Они счастливы. 

Теперь единственная проблема в их жизни - чай, который постоянно остывает. Но и это они как-нибудь решат. 

Главное, что они счастливы друг с другом. И впереди у них много счастливых совместных лет.

**Author's Note:**

> под конец работы началось шоу «импровизация»


End file.
